Antigonid Army
Being a Diadochoi or Successor state, The Antigonid Empire continues to fight in the Macedonian manner, however with an Eastern influence to their armies and tactics. Strecthing from the Aegean Sea in the west to the ancient land of the mighty land of the two river in the east, many subject peoples of the Antigonid kings contribute different types of units, giving any Antigonid king access to almost any troop type available in the world, from disciplined pike phalanxes to Jewish skirmishers to heavily armored cavalry and elephants (to a lesser extent). This unit list has the most common troops that can be fielded by the Antigonids, but should their borders expand other troops can also be recruited that are not listed here. ---- Pantodapoi (Hellenic Native Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/Anti_pantodapoi.gif Like all Successor states, local populations raised regiments to suit their new rulers. The most basic and numerous of the infantry units used by the non-European Successor States were the Pantodapoi infantry. These men were called from a variety of nationalities and were usually settled in certain areas for garrison duties and the like. There were Jews, Syrians, Cilicians, Persians, Assyrians, Native Egyptians, and many other peoples counted among their number. They are not particularly reliable soldiers, but they are certainly better than their eastern counterparts. They can give a good account of themselves in battle if deployed properly. They wear no armor, and have only a light shield for protection, so most other infantry will slaughter them in droves. They can fend off light cavalry for a time, if need be. ---- Akontistai (Hellenic Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_akontistai.gif Those unlucky enough to be extremely poor freedmen were pressed into service as psiloi, missile units, and the lowest class of Hellene infantry. The psiloi were divided into three parts: javelineers, slingers, and archers. The javelin-armed psiloi, the akonistai, were ragged peasants armed with javelins and small knives. Their function was simply to throw their missiles and then run as fast as possible to safety behind the hoplitai lines. They were used for skirmishing and to provide a demoralizing hail of missile fire during the grinding battle between the two phalanxes. Most advise using akonistai in melee except as diversionary fodder or as a flanking force; roles in which they don't excel, but might actually be better than nothing. They have their uses, as their javelins are still sharp and deadly, but they were often used only as light skirmishers or as a last resort in Hellenic armies for obvious reasons. ---- Artish Pada (Eastern Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_artish_pada.gif Like other eastern-Successor states, the Antigonids included local populations in many different units. Armed with nothing but a small shield and a handful of javelins these men risk their lives in closing with the enemy with only the lightest of equipment. These men deploy in a cloud before the heavy infantry dashing back and forth to release their deadly missiles. These infantry skirmishers fought in open formations so as to maximize the number of men able to get a throw and minimize the effect of enemy missiles. Lacking armour, training and heavy weapons these light infantry stand no chance if committed to melee. ---- Sphendonetai (Hellenic Slingers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_sphendonetai.gif Most likely they were raised from Hellenic influenced areas, such as the Ionian coast. Slings are very easy and cheap to make and, yet, they are a respectable weapon. It is for this reason that they are so prevalent among the poverty-stricken hill tribes of the eastern lands. In battle, slingers are used as light skirmishers, troops with no armour or melee weapons but who rush forward against the enemy to pepper them with stones, only to flee when threatened. The best method of releasing a stone from a sling is by an underhand motion. These missiles can leave the sling in excess of 60 miles per hour. A well trained slinger can hurl a stone as far and as accurately as a good archer. The effect when they strike is nothing short of devastating. Slingers can be raised from any part of any country. The Antigonid Empire was no different. Shuban Fradakshana (Eastern Slingers) were slingers from other parts of the Empire, and were shared with the Seleucid Empire. ---- Toxotai (Hellenic Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_toxotai.gif Like most Hellenic influenced units they were raised in areas along the coastline in Ionia. Toxotai are the third branch of the psiloi, the archers of Hellenic and Macedonian armies. They are generally from the upper end of the poor and recruited from mountainous regions where the use of the bow is an essential skill to keep one's flock of sheep safe from roving predators. Toxotai are well trained in a manner of speaking, that being that they are using their weapon of choice (often of necessity) from birth. They are decent archers, but are nowhere near as professional as the archers from the east and south. They mostly use the short bow, which means that they are often outgunned by their counterparts from other lands. This reflects their secondary role in a Hellenic army. As most missile units, they will be cut to ribbons in melee, so they should be well protected from enemy ranks. ---- Thanvare Payahdag (Persian Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_thanvare_pay.gif Like the Seleucid Empire, the Antigonids had included many elements of the former Persian army. These men are skirmishers only and not inclined to close with enemy troops. These men would have the fully sleeved, long Persian Kapuris tunic. Often brightly coloured these traditional tunics would end just above the knees secured at the waist by a wide woven belt. They would also have a woolen cap, loose trousers and soft felt shoes. They would be armed with the powerful composite bow and a long dagger suitable only for defense. A plain leather quiver would be strung over their back. They would also have a simple woolen cap. ---- Iudaioi Taxeis (Jewish Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_iudaioi_taxeis.gif The Antigonid Empire spread into the south, into Syria and Judea. Here they included in their armies the Jewish Spearmen. The Seleucid Empire in later years would include them as well and deploy them all over his Empire. ---- Peltastai (Hellenic Heavy Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_peltastai.gif The Peltastai is a type of elite skirmisher that sacrifices heavy arms and armor for mobility and range. They are armored in linen and carry a medium sized ovular shield. Originally, they carried a crescent shaped 'pelta' shield, originated in Thrake and gave the peltastai their name, but this was phased out in the fourth century. Their armaments consist of several javelins and a sword. This panoply makes them light and mobile, but still able to engage in melee after their javelins have been thrown. They are a versatile unit but one must remember that their primary arms are javelins, and they are not equipped to stand toe to toe with heavier infantry. Their role is one of speed, harassment, and critical flanking maneuvers. ---- Toxotai Syriakoi (Syrian Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_syrian_archers.gif Like Crete, Syria was also known for its archers. And like many regions the Antigonid Empire included them into their army. Toxotai Syriakoi are armed with composite bows, which make them a class above most archers. They have long ranged bows and carry a good amount of arrows, and know how to use these bows through centuries of tradition in their homelands and a constant need to supplement their poor diets with meat. They are good soldiers, but suffer from a morale problem since they are a subjugated people. They can be expected to use their arrows to devastating effect, but when engaged in melee, they will be cut down in droves. ---- Pantodapoi Phalangitai (Hellenic Native Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_pantodapoi_phalangitai.gif Pantodapoi Phalangitai are the standard levy of the Seleucid Kingdom and others influenced by the Diadochoi, including Pontos. As well the Antigonid Empire included them in their ranks. It may have been an attempt to Hellenize the population more. They are tough and reliable infantry, but are prone to rebellion and discontent, and are hence more expensive than their Makedonian contemporaries. They are mostly levies of Iudaioi, Syrioi, and Persai and other places where the Antigonids were able to get there hands on, descent that are co-opted into the army. They fight as pikemen, with a soft leather cuirass, pikes, round Illyrian style shields and Phrygian caps. This makes them a viable pike unit, though they are less disciplined and more prone to flee than more reliable Hellenes and Makedonians that make up the Pezhetairoi. They can be counted upon to present a solid wall of spear points to the enemy, but their lack of discipline and intensive training makes them even more prone to a flanking attack. ---- Klerouchikoi Phalangitai (Hellenic Medium Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_kleruchoi_phal.gif The Kleruchoi Phalangitai form the backbone of the Successor armies of Egypt & The Antigonid Empire, and the Seleucid Empire along with the less numerous Pezhetairoi, although not recruited in the same manner. These men are given a plot of land or kleruch, maybe some slaves and a tax reduction and in return they serve in the phalanx when called upon to war by their Basileos. They are citizens just as the pezhetairoi, but they are citizens-with-strings attached, as they are required to fight when called upon, otherwise their livelihood might be taken away from them. Even though the phalanx is a Hellenic soldier formation, some Thrakioi, Keltoi, Iudaoi and other foreigners are also given kleruchoi status to increase the number of phalangitai available, but the main bulk of the kleruchoi phalangitai are still Hellenes. They are armed with the sarissa and wear linen cuirass, thracian caps, bronze greaves, stout boots, and reinforced shoulder pads made from hardened linen. In battle they are best deployed as a defensive measure or to advance slow but steadily towards the enemy and in combat to grind down their opponents' numbers through attrition, or to tie down enemy formation so it can be flanked by other units. ---- Pezhetairoi http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_pezhetairoi.gif Unlike Egypt, the Antigonids were able to get the bulk of Alexander's war veterans. The Pezhetairoi are heart of the military machine of all the Diodachoi kindgoms. They are well disciplined and highly motivated pikemen that are armed and armored to the teeth. They are armored in a linen cuirass, a Thraikian cap, a bronze greave on the left leg, stout boots, good bracers, and reinforced shoulder pads made from hardened linen (due to their experience with the deadly curved swords of Thrace). They have Illyrian style round shields attached to their bodies by leather straps that help support the weight of the shield and keep their hand free to grasp the long and unwieldy sarissa. They are defensive infantry par excellence and are the anvil of the two part Makedonian system of warfare, the heavy cavalry being the hammer. They should be used to anchor enemy soldiers while the Theurophoroi harass the flanks and the heavy cavalry smashes into the flanks and rear. ---- Thureophoroi (Hellenic Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_thureophoroi.gif In an attempt to adapt certian military units, many nations began to develop and combine roles of military units. The Thureophoroi came much later in the History books, but in another attempt to make more heavy infantry units, this army unit would be a good answer for it. Thureophoroi were a new class of Hellenic infantry that was designed to both augment the phalanx and provide a type of soldier in between the phalangite and the peltastai that was able to both skirmish and fight in melee effectively. These men provide an extremely mobile force that can hit hard with their heavy javelins then rush in to flank pike units. They are well armed and armored for the task, having stout bronze helms, linen armor, an almond shaped thureos shield, heavy javelins, and a stout spear. They are highly versatile infantry, akin in spirit to the legionaries of Rome. They are a highly effective force of heavy infantry that is in the forefront of Hellenic military know-how. ---- Thorakitai http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_thorakitai.gif This unit was another unit that kept advancing the Thureoporoi. This unit in terms of EOA never happened. But again to for-fill the pleas for heavy infantry, this unit would for-fill that need. The Thorakitai represent the second evolution of the concept of the Theurophoroi, and show definite influence by the Romaioi in their implementation. They are armored in mail and carry heavy javelins instead of the lighter javelins carried by the Thureophoroi. They are more expensive and less mobile than their more lightly armored companions, but make excellent shock troops for any Hellenic army. They are best utilized on the flanks of the phalanx to either flank the enemy while the phalanx pins them, or prevent enemy flankers from attacking the phalanx's vulnerable flanks. They are best used in combination with the lighter Thureophoroi, who can support them with extra javelins and more importantly, speed, to make sure they are not surrounded. ---- Mada Asabara (Median Medium Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_mada_asabara.gif Hired from the Medea, these units were apart of the former Persian Empire. The Antigonids lacking cavalry would hire them. In the Seleucid and Bactrian armies, these medium Median cavalrymen are very prevalent. Descended from the lesser Persian nobility they now render good service to their new masters. They are excellent medium cavalry, capable of skirmishing, charging, and fighting fairly well in melee. These cavalry are raised from the old Persian estates that had not seized by the Macedonian invaders. They are equipped with a cavalry spear and the single bladed Tabar axe with a vicious back-spike, well capable of penetrating heavy armor. The battle-axe was often used, especially by North Iranians. The spear was usually used over arm as a thrusting weapon. The shield used by these horsemen was the crescent shaped Scythian Taka shield. A conical Persian helmet of iron is worn with brightly colored helmet plume. Their armor is a scale cuirass with scaled shoulder guards and stiffened leather pteruges hanging from the waist. Loose richly embroidered trousers and a long sleeved tunic extending down to just above the knees, is secured by a leather belt. The horse has a stuffed Persian saddle and thick, bright colored saddle cloth. The tails were tied up to prevent it being grabbed by the enemy. The forelock was left long and tired with ribbon to form a plume above the head. ---- Galatikoi Lavotuxri (Galatian Heavy Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_lavotuxri.gif Once the Galatians settled in Asia minor many powers began to hire them as merconaries. Since in terms of EOA play, the Galatians have yet to mirgate into Asia minor. But there day is coming. The Lavotuxri are cavalrymen, made up of young Galatian nobles and aristocrats of military age. They fight in the same manner as Gallic cavalry in Western Europe, although they wear tunics of brighter colors to better stand the Anatolian heat. They are equipped with Gallic-style chain mail, Gallic helmets and large round shields. They also carry Celtic longswords and spears. Their horses, if not stolen are imported from the steppes north the Pontos Euxine, Armenia or even Media. The Lavotuxri are good medium cavalry, well able to do their part on the battlefield as long as they are used in that role. ---- Prodromoi (Successor Medium Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_prodromoi.gif Prodromoi are the lightest of the Diadochoi melee cavalry and can be counted upon as superb flanking, raiding, and screening cavalry. They are well trained for light cavalry, but are still lightly armed and armored. They are not meant to be used as shock cavalry and will not roll up an enemy battle line in a thunderous charge, but instead make viable flanking cavalry which can quickly provide support where it is needed and be used to counter light missile troops of both the foot and mounted varieties. Their spears, shields, and linen armor give them some staying power, but they should not be used to in protracted melee for any great amount of time. ---- Argyraspidai (Hellenic Elite Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_argyraspidai.gif The Elite of most of the Hellenic world. These soldiers are are the best that any of the Successor states. They were made to replace the dwelling remains of Alexander's veterans. The veteran Pezhetairoi are often called Argyraspidai ("Silver Shields") in Macedonia, while in Antigond Empire they are drawn from the sons of mainly Macedonian military-settlers, primarily from the katoikiai, or military settlements, of Syria. These are tough men often better armed than their fellow phalanx soldiers, who usually are used to hold the center of a Macedonian or Seleucid/Antigonid battle line. They are older and more disciplined than other phalangitai and are thus able to hold their own against good odds. They are armed and armored much the same as regular Pezhetairoi, but with slightly better equipment and weapons, including scale reinforcement on their Linothorax. As with most elite units, they are best utilized as troops that take the brunt of an assault and can be counted upon to hold their ground. ---- Hypaspistai http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_hypaspistai.gif Hypaspistai are the elite spearmen of the Macedonian and Seleucid/Antigond armies. They are armed and armored much as traditional hoplitai, but with a few notable differences. Though they are armed with the traditional hoplites shield, and are armored with a metal cuirass, their secondary arm is a mix between the traditional hoplites sword and the Keltoi longsword, adopted from the Galatai. They are versatile and elite soldiers, often forming the right wing of the Hellenic battle line. Their heavy armor and weapons allow them to fight as elite spearmen or swordsmen, able to battle the hardiest opponents. They should be deployed where the fighting will be at its absolute thickest, as they are able to charge in for a kill once the enemy has exhausted himself upon the unforgiving points of their spears. ---- Hellenikoi Kataphraktoi (Hellenic Cataphracts) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_hellenikoi_kataphraktoi.gif The Antigonid Empire in hopes of off setting their numbers problem against the Seleucid Empire, they have begun to hire enemies of the Seleucid Empire into its ranks. As time goes on former allies of the Seleucid Empire will begin to turn against them. ---- Hetairoi (Companion Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/anti_hetairoi.gif The Hetairoi, or Companions, were the elite noble heavy cavalry of Macedon and the Diadochoi. They are an elite heavy cavalry that is second to none and arguably the best cavalry of the period. They fight with a degree of élan, discipline, and simple ferociousness that is matched only by the horsemen of Iberia, Karchedon, and the best heavy cavalry of the eastern nomadic peoples. They are armored from head to toe in iron plate (some still had bronze, but this was falling out of favor rapidly by 250 BC), reinforced with mail at key points. Their horses are barded with felt barding and often have bronze plates to protect their heads. Their helmets, with the two plumes, mark them on a battlefield. They are best used as heavy shock cavalry, able to decide many battles with a single charge. They are the second part of the hammer and anvil of Alexandrian battle tactics. They are armed with a xyston and a kopis, and are true masters of both weapons. If these men have any weakness, it is the front of a line of spearmen. Horses, not matter how well trained, simply do not want to charge into certain death. Nevertheless, these superb cavalry men are easily able to devastate even the toughest of foes with a well timed charge into their flanks or rear. ---- The Antigonid Empire like the Seleucid Empire added many former elements of the Persian Empire to its ranks. ---- Category:Military